covenantofroyalbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
OPERATION LIMITBREAK
It has come to the attention of the Coronan Government that the CRB is entering a new phase in its life. With the construction of the Ozland space elevator almost complete, the planned construction of the colony ship "Maker of Eden", and the launch of Pyravaran Imperial Star Fleet, The CRB has set the foundation for spreading itself outside the boundaries of Earth. However in order to undertake this venture we will need the support of the CRB. Colonist, capable crew, and building materials for the colonies themselves will be needed if we are to make this plan a reality. Outline Main Objects *Establish Civilian Colonies on the Lunar surface, Mars, and (if possible) a mining/research facility on the Jovian moon Europa Procedure The operation will proceed in three phases. Colonists will be put into groups of 500 based on order of enlistment. Phase 1: Lunar Mission *Colony ship "Maker of Eden" will depart from Celestial II Orbital drydock *The Eden will then proceed to the the lunar crater Copernicus and deploy two construction teams. *Construction Teams will assemble the colonies center dome and shuttle docking bays *After Center Dome is complete, construction teams will then begin work on the secondary quaters, two additional docking and storage bays. *Finally the Agriculture Dome will be built *Colony Groups 1&2 will be deployed to the colony. *The Eden will remain in geosynchronous orbit above Copernicus Colony for one week to supply the colony with all food, water, and any other supplies they may require. Phase 2: Mars Mission *After Copernicus Colony is underway, the Eden will rendezvous with the Star Sentinel for resupplies *After rsupply is complete, the Eden will execute a slingslot orbit around Earth to Mars in order to cut the required travel time to two and half weeks. *The eden will then enter into a geosynchronous orbit above the southern edge of the Martian Ice caps. *Because of Mars' gravity, using convention landing methods would be too difficult, so crews will use supplies for Star Sentinel to contruct an orbital elevator down to the surface. *Crews will construct the Center Dome, living quaters, and Agriculture Dome after the base of the elevator is complete. *After the mars colony's main structure, Colony Group 3&4 will be deployed. *In order to expedite the process of sending and transcieving messages form the colony a communitications relay will stationed halfway between Earth and Mars for instant two way communitcations. Phase Three: Colonial Support *The Eden will make supply runs between Earth, Copernicus, and Mars In order to ferry new colonist, machinery, etc. to the colonies Equipment Planned For Use Transportation Maker of Eden Measuring at 2.5 kilometers (7,920 feet) the Eden will be the largest mobile vessel Sacra Corona has ever designed. The HMS Maker of Eden is the first in the line of ten Eden-class colony ships planned for launch. Powered by two nuclear fusion reactors that power three Ion-Burst engines. The Eden will be outfitted with enough living for 1500 colonist. Plus she also has two cryo storage bays capable of storing 500 single-man cryo tubes. The Eden will need a full crew of 250, can run on a skeleton crew of 135. On either side of the ship are 1,170 meter long hangar bays for shuttles, storage crates, and what ever else one might be able to fit in it. At the midship ther is a small biosphere that can simulate five different weather conditions, using artifical lighting and climate control. Mostly for recreational and mataining plant specimens for the colonies. The Eden is designed operate in vaccum so it will use the Eagle-class dropships and the Falcon Type-2 shuttles to ferry people and equipment to the surface. Eagle-Class Dropship The Eagles where developed for construction operations around the Ozland Orbital elevator. Capable of operating in both vaccum and atmosphere the Eagles are a perfect choice for land personnel and cargo. The Eagles will be out refitted with extra room to hold 20 additional colonist in its cargo bay. Falcon Type-2 Designed to replace the aging Type-1 shuttle fleet, the Type-2 is outfitted with larger cargo bays and heavey lift gear. The Falcons are the first choice when starting a new construction and you need to ferry personnel and equipment into orbit. Capable of lifting 5 tons of cargo the Falcons will be used to ferry construction materials and equipment down to the colony. The Colonies Both the Copernicus Colony, and the Mars colony will have the same basic components with only minor changes to the layout to suit the terran. Copernicus Colony Copernicus will have two marjor features; the Cemteral Dome, and the spaceport. The Center Dome will house the Adminsitration, Science, and Communitcation offices. As well as several cafeterias. Inside the Centeral Dome, there will be a secondary dome (Agriculture Dome). In the Immedate area around the dome will contain the living quaters for the colonist, airlocks, and the shuttle to the spaceport. Further out the colony will be outfitted with solar panels. The spaceport is essentially two massive slabs of metal filled with shuttle and cargo bays.While the top is littered with launch pads,comm antennas, and control towers. Mars Colony The Mars colony will have the same general layout as Copernicus, with the exception of the spaceport. Using shuttles to land crew and cargo on the surface would be too dangerous because of Mars' thin atmosphere and its aerodynamic effectswould make conventional landing practices deadly. So where the spaceport would go, we will put a orbital elevator to ferry people and cargo to and from the surface. Orbital Elevator The Mars Orbital Elevator will have the same design as the Ozland Orbital Elevator